Don't Cry
by Nagetive
Summary: On dit que les garçons ne pleurent pas. Qu'en pensent les Démons ? - [SLG - EP 84] - Ce qui doit revenir à Sommet revient à Sommet.
1. Chapter 1

On dit que les garçons ne pleurent pas.

Le Geek ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était un garçon, lui, et c'était bien des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Une fois, il avait posé la question au Prof, avant sa disparition. Il avait balbutié et avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il s'était alors adressé à la Fille, qui avait soupiré, et lui avait expliqué un truc bizarre de stéréotypes et de domination masculine… Le jeune n'avait pas été plus avancé. Que voulaient dire ces deux termes ?

Il s'était arrêté là. Le Patron lui faisait peur, Mathieu n'avait pas le temps, et le Hippie… Bah, le Hippie.

Puis, Maître Panda était arrivé. Mais il avait oublié sa question.

Elle lui était revenue à l'esprit seulement deux heures auparavant, alors que le Patron tentait une fois de plus de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'était mis à courir en hurlant dans la maison, avant de se faire réceptionner par l'adorable Panda.

Ce dernier avait hurlé sur le Patron, tout en serrant le jeune en larmes dans ses bras. Ce à quoi l'homme en noir avait répondu, dédaigneux :

« Les garçons ne pleurent pas ».

Répondu à quoi, le Geek ne le savait pas. Il n'y avait pas fait attention. Du coup, il voulut demander, une fois remis de sa crise de larmes, et le vicieux parti, _pourquoi les garçons ne pleuraient pas_. Mais à cet instant, un Mathieu excédé débarqua en criant qu'on l'empêchait de faire son boulot et l'avait tout simplement foutu au lit.

Blotti au fond de ses draps, triste et tourmenté par cette question existentielle, le Geek fixait le plafond. On le disait stupide, on se moquait de son air un peu ébahi, mais au fond… Il voulait juste des réponses. Si on refusait de les lui donner, comment pouvait-il grandir ?

Qui peut grandir normalement face au silence et au désintérêt, voire à la violence ?

Un frémissement dans l'ombre. De cette prescience n'appartenant qu'aux enfants, le Geek sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose d'indescriptible.

Surgissant derrière sa tête de lit, un étrange humanoïde fit son apparition. Le visage blanc, yeux enfoncé dans leurs orbites cerclés de noirs, un costume sombre autrefois d'excellente facture mais à présent déchiré et souillé… Et une main ensanglantée sur sa chemise blanche.

L'étrange être pencha sa tête surmontée d'un haut-de-forme. Regardant fixement l'enfant lui faisant face, il joignit de façon maladroite ses mains gantées de blanc. Malgré son apparence terrifiante, le Geek ne prit pas peur. Au plus, eut-il l'air surpris.

Il n'était toujours pas terrifié quand le Démon prit la parole.

_Maudit depuis toujours_

_Je sors parfois la nuit, en quête de compagnie_

_J'avoue j'suis un Démon, y a peut-être plus joli, je veux juste des amis_

_Les grands ne m'aiment pas_

_Il paraît que je fais peur, que j'apporte la douleur_

_Mais toi tu me regardes_

_Avec aucune terreur, et une légère candeur…_

_Alors s'il-te-plaît pleure pas…_

La voix, très grave, semblait sortir – sortait – d'outre-tombe. Elle rasséréna le Geek, qui oublia ses tourments, ses interrogations, pour offrir à l'être démoniaque un demi-sourire hésitant. Oh, non, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pour rien au monde. Lui aussi, après tout, voulait des amis…

Le son de la porte s'ouvrant avec fracas le fit violemment sursauter. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'arrivant. Mathieu. Comment avait-il deviné, pour l'intrus ? Avait-il entendu la voix profonde de l'être ?

_Pleure pas…_

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? brailla le schizophrène tandis que le Démon se levait lentement. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes un démon ! Vous allez rentrer chez vous en enfer et fissa ! J'appelle Jésus sinon !

_Ce à quoi, dit la légende, Jésus répondit : va te faire, mec, j'ai des trucs plus importants qu'un démon dans ta maison, sans déconner._

Tout au long de sa diatribe enflammée, le Geek avait senti des larmes lui chatouiller les yeux, des sanglots la gorge. Il finit par pleurer doucement, pressant les draps entre ses doigts, tandis que le Démon, désemparé par les pleurs, se voyait peu à peu disparaître.

_Alors s'il-te-plaît pleure pas…_

Satisfait, Mathieu ressortit, ordonnant à sa personnalité la plus fragile de dormir, ignorant le désespoir de cette dernière.

Le Geek garda longtemps les yeux fixés sur le mur, pris d'un espoir fou de le voir réapparaître. Finalement, il sombra dans le sommeil.

_Pleure pas…_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, du coup, je poste même un second (et dernier) chapitre, juste pour vous 3 (j'en avais pas eu l'idée au début).

**Madness of curse** : Crois moi ou pas, mais même moi, sa réponse continue de me faire rire x).

**Anotherstep** : Souhait exaucé ! Sauf si tu voulais un truc chelou, hardcore et au rating vaguement plus élevé... Et câlin 3 (malgré ce surnom discutable ^^)

* * *

Juste une journée comme les autres. Sans la surprenante présence d'esprit du Hippie, qui fut d'aller chercher discrètement Maître Panda alors que le Patron avait réussi à ligoter le Geek à une chaise avec sa ceinture, ce dernier y serait encore, et certainement pas pour jouer au Monopoly.

Des hurlements retentirent une nouvelle fois dans la maison. Le Geek tremblant contre la peluche mangeuse de bambous rouge de colère, le camé définitivement défoncé tirant sur son joint avec un sourire béat en contemplant le spectacle, l'homme en noir sans ceinture et le pantalon glissant dangereusement sur ses hanches, la main posée d'une façon menaçante sur son arme à feu…

Et puis Mathieu qui arrive, blasé, qui engueule sèchement le Patron et l'envoie dans sa chambre, vire le Hippie et sa fumée nauséabonde, puis se casse en grognant, jetant un œil agacé au jeune en larmes.

Ne resta plus que Maître Panda et le Geek, l'un tentant de réconforter l'autre, tout en pensant que, putain, une ceinture de chasteté ce serait peut-être une bonne idée. Ou une castration. Le bruit d'une porte claquant violemment derrière le pervers lui fit penser que, non, la deuxième option était trop dangereuse.

- Dis, Panda…

L'interpellé soupira.

- Tu crois que Mathieu ne m'aime pas ?

L'ursidé se força à sourire et ébouriffa la chevelure du petit.

- Bien sûr que si, voyons. Disons qu'il… ne sait pas… l'exprimer ?

Son ton hésitant n'échappa pas au Geek qui leva un regard dubitatif sur le visage gêné du Panda. Triste, le jeune rajusta sa casquette grise et partit d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre, dans le but de jouer un peu à WoW – ou au dernier Tomb Raider, pour mater d'une façon totalement stupide et mal élevée la poitrine de Lara.

Il claqua la porte de son antre derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ou alors, une partie de Nintendo ? Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais il était totalement fan de Léa Passion Mouton. Il plongea la main dans un trou fait judicieusement dans son matelas et en retira la précieuse cartouche. Si jamais le Patron l'apprenait…

Il frissonna à cette pensée et inséra le jeu dans la console.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer le jeu quand quelque chose lui fit lever la tête. Une étrange impression, trois fois rien. Une lumière dans l'obscurité, à moins que cela ne fut le contraire. Néanmoins, un espoir fou fit battre son cœur.

Surgissant de derrière la tête de son lit, sortant tout simplement du sol, un être dégingandé avança d'un pas hésitant vers lui, sa tête se penchant sur le côté d'une façon rappelant les marionnettes. Apercevant le visage illuminé du Geek, un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles et il prit place à côté de lui, sur le lit.

Heureux de voir celui qui voulait être son ami revenir, le jeune à casquette se blottit contre lui d'une adorable façon rappelant un chaton. Le Démon, tout heureux, passa son bras sur ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Désormais, ils ne se sépareraient plus. Ils avaient chacun leur ami.

Un silence confortable prit place. Brisé par un…

- Dis, pourquoi on dit que les garçons ne pleurent pas ?

* * *

Oui, Léa Passion Mouton. Problem ? :troll:


End file.
